Wind servant
| type2e = | refs2e = }} Wind servant was a conjuration spell that allowed the caster to summon and control a weak air elemental to manipulate air currents and winds. There was a divine and an arcane version of this spell that differed mainly in duration and scope. Effects The divine version of this spell lasted only a few minutes, but the caster was able to coerce the wind servant to exert fine control over the air in a small area, enough to extinguish small fires; create stinging whirlwinds of dust, sand, or snow; hinder attacks by arrows and light missiles; and carry or push objects within the spell's weight limit. Ordinary objects up to about a pound (0.45 kg) per caster level could be carried at a normal human walking pace. If the object had a large surface area compared to its weight, like a scroll, a cloak, or a haystack, this weight limit was doubled. If the object was designed to use the wind, like a ship's sail or a winged flying creature, the weight limit was increased tenfold. The arcane version of this spell lasted at least an hour (longer for more experienced casters) but could only be used to affect the direction and strength of winds in a localized area near the caster, typically to assist a waterborne vessel. The wind servant could be commanded to change the direction of the winds by one compass point (e.g. from North to Northwest) or to increase or decrease the strength of the wind by one step (e.g. from becalmed to a light breeze for from a gale down to merely strong winds). Changing direction or strength by more than one step, or changing both strength and direction, significantly reduced the duration of the spell. For example, changing the direction by one compass point and increasing the strength one step, say from a light breeze to favorable winds, cut the duration of the spell in half. Changing an East wind to a West wind reduced the duration to one-quarter the normal interval. The wind servant was usually lazy and uncooperative, requiring constant attention from the caster to keep it focused on its task. The caster could change the task at any time within the duration of the spell, once per minute. The wind servant was immune to normal and (physical) magic weapons but could be damaged by magic spells. If a wind servant was significantly harmed by hostile spells, it abandoned its task and fled back to the Elemental Plane of Air. Components Only verbal and somatic components were required to cast the divine version of this spell. The arcane version also required burning incense valued at a minimum of 50gp. History The divine version of this spell was granted to druids and perhaps some cleric with access to the Elemental air sphere of spells. The arcane version was associated with the pirates roaming the Sea of Fallen Stars. Appendix See Also * Control weather * Dust devil * Unseen servant References Category:Conjuration spells